Nagareboshi
by Amarxlen
Summary: I'll wish upon a shooting star, I'm thinking of you. I'll wish upon a shooting star, I pray my wish comes true.
1. Todokanunegai

**A/N:** Todokanunegai means "unfulfilled wish".

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.  
-Somewhere Out There; An American Tale_

Todokanunegai

"Make a wish Naruto," Iruka tells his student, his eyes trailing after a shooting star leaving traces of stardust across the pitch black skies.

The seven year old looks up at his sensei and he slurps up his noodles.

"Eh? Why?" His blue eyes are wide and innocent, and Iruka can't help but smile as he explains.

He begins by pointing up at the star that makes its way closer to the horizon each second.

"If you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true." The blonde's mouth drops open as he watches the star reflected in his eyes.

"Really?" He yells, excited. Without waiting for an answer he closes his eyes, the star imprinted into his mind, and he makes his wish.

_I wish the villagers would accept me._

--

It's late at night, and he's once again training relentlessly. His breath comes hard and short, sweat painting his tan skin.

He allows himself to fall backwards, exhausted. He closes his eyes against the night and tries to regain his breath. The grass feels refreshingly cool against his skin as he rests for a short moment.

His eyes twitch open as the world behind his eyelids is suddenly illuminated. Blue orbs land on the second shooting star of his life.

He knows to make a wish, and closes his eyes; he can still see the star behind his closed lids.

Five years has not changed his wish, and for the first time, he voices it out loud.

"I wish the villagers would accept me."

--

He stares at the stars, lost in thought. He's finally gained the grudging respect of most of the villagers, but that doesn't matter. Not anymore.

It doesn't matter now because Sasuke's gone, and suddenly his world has been plunged into a different light.

It doesn't matter that now he's greeted with tentative smiles as he walks down the crowded street. He can barely see these things.

Because now all that matters is raven hair and a wounded promise.

So when a shooting star penetrates his vision for the third time in his life, he doesn't hesitate in the wish he throws at it.

Three years has taught him to value quality over quantity. It takes more energy to break bonds than one person can exude.

"I wish I had the strength to bring Sasuke back."


	2. Shingan

**A/N:** Shingan means "heartfelt wish".

Shingan

Obsidian eyes watch the shooting star curiously. He's never seen such a sight before and he records it mentally, greedily.

"You're supposed to make a wish." An all too familiar voice informs him. The seven year old turns around to face his brother with a confused expression.

"A wish?" He questions, following Itachi's eyes back to the shooting star. The older kneels down to his brother's level and explains in the way only Itachi can.

"What you want most. Your greatest ambition."

"What I want most..." There is nobody Sasuke admires more than his nii-san, and it doesn't take him long to whisper his wish to the skies.

"I wish to become as strong as nii-san."

--

Eyes clouded with hate glare at the reflection, and he kicks the water moodily. Fate has not been kind to the Uchiha, and five years have done little to brighten his outlook on life.

His life is a nightmare, and it doesn't matter that there are people throwing themselves at him, just so they can be near him.

He doesn't care about them. They're empty, vain, and selfish. He won't waste his time on them.

The reflection of a shooting star only serves to darken his thoughts, as memories appear, tormenting him.

He knows what he wants, but sees no point in confiding that to a fleeting moment of light in the dark sky.

He merely watches as the star falls closer and closer to the horizon before it disappears completely.

Wishes do him no good.

--

He's alone, as he often is. He's finally gained his revenge, but somehow... It doesn't satisfy as he thought it would.

He feels empty, and he can't remember feeling whole. He wonders if there ever was a time when he was whole.

He only remembers his tortured existence. He drowns himself in these thoughts as his gaze finds the sky.

He's almost surprised at the third shooting star he's encountered and allows his composure to falter as the memories surround him.

It reminds him of a blond head, and he scowls at himself, glaring at the star.

He's had a lot of time to think over the three years he's been away. He knows what he wants most and the words slip weakly from his lips as the scowl falls away.

"I wish I never left Konoha."


End file.
